


Quivering Stomach Pains

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emetophilia, Enpac, I also have a flu in summer and it fucking sucks, I'm Bad At Titles, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam Tanaka has a demon living within the pit of his stomach, and a helpful bottle assists him in getting it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering Stomach Pains

Why did those idiotic, preposterous stomach aches that mortals have to have, have to happen to Tanaka?

Gundam was internally steamed, sitting alone in his cabin with Sun-D and Jum-P both sitting on his legs, the other hamsters were probably skittering around the floor somewhere. He eyed a bottle of enpac sitting across the floor from him, he had found it in that godforsaken 'Titty Typhoon' when the She-Cat had asked him to escort her there days ago.

Tanaka knew of its evils, causing one's innards to erupt within minutes of consumption. The enpac was truly chaotic evil. With a roll of his heterochromatic eyes he swiped the bottle with his bandaged hand. "Down the hatch." the breeder muttered, skillfully uncapping the demonic plastic bottle and taking one, two, three gulps of the thin and bitter liquid.

Now he had to wait.

Gundam began to drum his fingers on his pant leg, the one opposite to his dear companions. When was this blasted substance supposed to work, anyways?! Seconds melted into minutes, which felt like a lifetime that truly was despairing. Then that horrible feeling hit him like a wall of bricks.

Whatever Tanaka ate, it wanted to escape. It wanted to escape the fiery, death-like chambers of his currently mortal stomach. The feeling was equivalent to a hundred, no thousand deaths. His vomit rushed through the mere clutches of his throat and proceeded to jump from his chapped lips onto the floor a few inches away.

The color was disastrous, similar to a mere child's finger painting with how his vomit seemed to swirl between a foamy white to a stringy orange with the horrifying snot-like green that stuck around the middle. The foul creature of his own creation tasted like a bland mixture of vegetables and the dog food, he had accidentally consumed beforehand. The taste stuck to his tongue as he spit out the remaining amounts of the putrid monster he had created.

It wasn't over yet, either.

More and more seemed to leave his lips until her was able to throw open his door and release the fowl, enpac-induced substance from his mouth.All of his classmates witnessed Gundam Tanaka lose his lunch. This was something, not even a dark god like him would be able to live down.


End file.
